The invention relates to a milkmeter for determining the weight of the quantity of milk issued by a cow during milking.
The milkmeter comprises a measuring container, a supply valve for supplying the milk to the measuring container and a discharge valve for discharging the milk from the container after the measurement. A vertically movably guided elongated float is located in the container having its upper end cooperating with a proximity switch fixedly mounted on the container. The switch is operable to open the discharge valve and, with some delay, the supply valve for a new measurement provided the float has risen through a height corresponding to a predetermined milk weight in the container.
A similar milkmeter is known from the EP-patent application No. 0052396. In this patent, the float has a prismatic form, particularly a cylindrical form, as well as the container, and the float is vertically movably guided.